nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2008
]] '']] debuts in ''The Fairly OddParents' sixth season.]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year 2008. Television Series premieres * March 15 - H2O: Just Add Water * April 26 - The Mighty B! * September 1 - Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy on Nicktoons Network * October 4 - Making Fiends ''on Nicktoons Network * November 8 - ''True Jackson, VP * The Umizumiz (Pilot Episode) Season premieres * January 21 - The Naked Brothers Band season 2 * January 27 - Zoey 101 season 4 * February 18 - The Fairly OddParents season 6 (first post-revival) * March 3 - SpongeBob SquarePants season 6 * September 27 - iCarly season 2 * October 18 - The Naked Brothers Band season 3 Specials * February 18 - The Fairly OddParents: "Fairly Odd Baby'' * July 16 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: "The Boiling Rock" * July 19 - Avatar: The Last Airbender: "Sozin's Comet" Series finales * May 2 - Zoey 101, four seasons * July 19 - Avatar: The Last Airbender, three seasons * August 17 - All Grown Up, five seasons * August 23 - ChalkZone, three seasons * September 13 - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * September 20 - Kappa Mikey Movies Theatrical movies * February 14 - The Spiderwick Chronicles Made-for-TV movies * November 8 - iCarly: iGo to Japan * December 5 - Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh DVD releases Retail releases * January 29 - SpongeBob SquarePants: To Love a Patty * February 26 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 5 * April 15 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Pest of the West * April 29 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 6 * June 24 - Tak and the Power of Juju: The Trouble with Magic * August 19 - Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Season 7 * September 30 - Dora the Explorer: Dora's Out-Of-This-World Adventures * October 14 - SpongeBob SquarePants: WhoBob WhatPants? * November 3 **''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Ultimate Box Set'' (international release) **''Dora the Explorer: Ultimate Box Set'' (international release) * November 18 ** The Fairly OddParents: Season 6, Volume 1 ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 5, Volume 2 Manufacture-on-demand releases * August 21 ** The Best of Drake & Josh: Seasons 1 & 2 ** Hey Arnold!: Season 1 * August 29 ** The Best of Drake & Josh: Seasons 3 & 4 ** Doug: Season 1 ** Doug: Season 2 ** Hey Arnold!: Season 2 * September 5 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: The Best of Season 1 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: The Best of Season 2 ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: The Best of Season 3 * September 16 ** Danny Phantom: Season 1 ** Danny Phantom: Season 2 ** The Best of Rocko's Modern Life: Volume 1 ** The Best of Rocko's Modern Life: Volume 2 * September 23 ** Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: The Best of Season 1 ** Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: The Best of Season 2 * December 19 - Merry Christmas, Drake and Josh iTunes releases * January 28 - Kappa Mikey: Season Two * February 6 - Zoey 101: Season Four * February 18 - The Fairly OddParents: Season Six * April 28 - Mighty B: Season One * June 9 - Yo Gabba Gabba: Season One * June 16 - Hey Arnold!: Volume One * June 18 - The Best of Rugrats: Volume One * July 28 ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season One ** The Best of Clarissa Explains It All: Volume One ** Doug: Season One * September 15 ** The Fairly OddParents: Season Four ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Season Six * September 27 - iCarly: Volume Two * November 9 - True Jackson, VP: Season One Business * Nickelodeon starts allowing to produce DVDs of their shows and movies through the CreateSpace manufacture-on-demand program. Nickelodeon character debuts * The Fairly OddParents: Poof 2008